An Evening to Remember Forever
by Mari750
Summary: The NYPD needs and undercover agent for a very delicate operation. Anything is possible, this is YOUR story - your characters, doing what you want. (or almost...) A Forever game-fic, written mostly for the delightful mental images! (warning: short!)
1. Start

FOREVER GAME

* * *

Dear reader,

this story is actually a game, in which you will make some choices that affect the outcome.

In order to read and enjoy this, you will need a piece of paper, or phone, where you can write a couple of things. Please do so, you won't regret it!

For each number(there are only 6!), choose one alternative. NO PEEKING until you've chosen in all the numbers!

**Remember: the more interesting your options, the better the result! Try not to make sense out of it, choose what appeals to you or seems funnier.**

* * *

1) Jo ─ Lt. Reece ─ Henry ─ Hanson ─ Lucas ─ Abe

**If you picked Jo or Lt Reece, continue bellow. Otherwise, skip to the next chapter**

2) Memorize the letter, because you will need to know it for the story.

a) tight leather pants  
b) torn-up ragged beggar shirt and dirty jeans  
c) sexy red dress, heels and blonde wig  
d) Harry Potter cloak  
e) Princess Leia outfit  
f) Elvis outfit  
g) Catwoman costume  
h) Furry outfit

3) Wolf-whistles ─ laughter ─ silence ─ stunned looks

4) Tantalizing ─ cute ─ ridiculous ─ hot ─ amazing ─ pathetic ─ a bit different from your usual self

5) Henry ─ Lucas ─ Hanson

6) -within text: the same LETTER you chose on number 2-

* * *

An Evening to Remember… Forever

* * *

On a fine April evening, when the NYPD needed an undercover agent for a very delicate operation, (1)'s secret fantasy finally became reality.

Secretly part of her had wanted to do this but would never admit it. The other part feared it like the Plague. This was finally happening, and in spite of her initial shock and excitement, second part of her, that dreaded the unusual exposure, was quickly taking over.

For a long while she stood in the restroom, staring at the (2) she was supposed to wear. Oh boy, she was starting to regret this already.

"...(6)...", she thought and sighed, starting to undress.

a) My goodness… these will make my ass look huge.  
b) Could've made a living out of this. Momma would be so proud.  
c) Alright. Time to give Henry and Lucas a heart-attack.  
d) Careful what you wish for, girl.  
e) A dreeeam come true.  
f) Why me!? Hanson would do a much better job at this.  
g) Huh! What are the odds I got one exactly like this at home?  
h) Hopefully nobody's done any funny business in this… Ugh, what is this smell?

Less than half and hour later she finally stepped outside, looking expectantly at her colleagues. (3) filled the room.

"Wow, (1)! You look... (4)", commented (5) smugly.  
The rest of the group snorted.

"Bite me!", was the reply. In her pretty little head, she had to agree.

When it finally came to it, she took a deep breath, looked at her colleagues one last time and left the van, trying to look as calm and unfazed as she could muster.

Surprisingly enough, the operation did run smoothly, despite the odd looks she received from some people throughout the night and the fear of being discovered.

Also, she was pretty sure (5) took a few pictures as well, so she made a mental note to beat him up later for those.

All in all, it all ended well, and sure enough her night would end in a bar somewhere, both celebrating a job well-done and mourning her pride.

The days went by, the jokes eventually died out, and they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Henry, of course, who was most impressed.

One does not simply experience that and live on as if it hadn't happened, and he would yet have to erase the mental pictures, or else…

But he did have eternity for that.

* * *

*The End*

* * *

I know, it was pretty short… Hope you still had fun, though xD

Please leave a comment with your impressions and the choices you made, so we can all share a good laugh at their expenses :p


	2. Alternate

2) Memorize the letter, because you will need to know it for the story.

a) tight leather pants  
b) torn-up ragged beggar shirt and dirty jeans  
c) sexy red dress, heels and blonde wig  
d) Harry Potter cloak  
e) Princess Leia outfit  
f) Elvis outfit  
g) Catwoman costume  
h) Furry outfit

3) Wolf-whistles ─ laughter ─ silence ─ stunned looks

4) Tantalizing ─ cute ─ ridiculous ─ hot ─ amazing ─ pathetic ─ a bit different from your usual self

5) Pick a different character from number 1: Henry ─ Lucas ─ Hanson ─ Jo

6) -within text: the same LETTER you chose on number 2-

* * *

An Evening to Remember… Forever

* * *

On a fine April evening, when the NYPD needed an undercover agent for a very delicate operation, (1)'s secret fantasy finally became reality.

Secretly part of him had… _entertained_ such thoughts more than once, but would never admit it nor figure it would actually happen and that _he_ would be signed up for this. The other part of him feared it like the Plague, but this was really happening, and in spite of his initial shock, that second that dreaded the unusual exposure, was quickly taking over.

For a long while he stood in the restroom, staring at the (2) he was supposed to wear. Oh boy, he was starting to regret this already.

"...(6)...", he thought and sighed, starting to undress.

a) My goodness… these will make my ass look huge.  
b) Ugh, what is this smell…?  
c) I'll need fake boobs.  
d) More like Voldermort.  
e) A dream come true. Wow.  
f) Why me!? I know an agent who would do a much better job at this.  
g) Huh! I know an agent who'd look smoking hot in these. Oh, look, fake boobs!  
h) Hopefully nobody's done any funny business in this… Ugh, what is this smell?

Less than half and hour later he finally stepped outside, looking fearfully and somewhat expectant at his colleagues. (3) filled the room.

"Wow, (1)! You look... (4)", commented (5) smugly.  
The rest of the group snorted.

"Bite me!", was the reply. In his pretty little head, he had to agree.

When it finally came to it, she took a deep breath, looked at her colleagues one last time and left the van, trying to look as calm and unfazed as she could muster.

Surprisingly enough, the operation did run smoothly, despite the odd looks she received from some people throughout the night and the fear of being discovered. At some point he did feel a hand on his ass, but wasn't quick enough to catch a glimpse at his secret admirer. Speaking of which, he was pretty sure (5) took a few pictures as well, so he made a mental note to torture them later for those.

All in all, it all ended well, and sure enough his night would end in a bar somewhere, both celebrating a job well-done and mourning his manly pride.

Days and weeks went by, the jokes eventually died out, and they all lived happily ever after.

Except for Henry, of course, who was most impressed.

One does not simply experience that and live on as if it hadn't happened, and he would yet have to erase the mental pictures, or else…

But he did have eternity for that.

* * *

*The End*

* * *

I know, it was pretty short… Hope you still had fun, though xD

Please leave a comment with your impressions and the choices you made, so we can all share a good laugh at their expenses :p


End file.
